Seek The Scroll
by angelic-dvl-558
Summary: okay... i've taken a biiiiiiiiiiiig break from writitng and now i just really really wanna write!!!!! reviews aaaare nice. lol j/k but this is about the scroll of Everworld.
1. Chapter one- introduction

EVERWORLD  
  
  
  
" Hey guys I have an idea," Christopher started.  
  
" You know what Christopher! You're getting on my nerves!" April yelled.  
  
" Wow very moody," He began again, " must be PMS." April whipped around and stood face to face with him. She was tired, hungry and needed a shower. They had been wandering around in some odd forest for three days. Two days before that they had left the Dwarf caves.  
  
" You are about two seconds from a serious butt kicking," April threatened. Christopher looked at her and saw that she was dead serious and raised his hands in the air to show that he had given up.  
  
" Hey Chris if I we're you I'd ease up on April," Jalil suggested. He was tired of Christopher always trying to lift the mood. He knew his intentions we're good but April just wasn't up for it this time. He didn't blame her either, she had just killed her sister about two weeks ago, but she was the only one who could have gotten it done. And to add to the strain they all had decided to stay in Everworld.. for good, no going back during their sleep or anything.  
  
" Alright! I was just trying to ease things up," he replied.  
  
" Well it's not helping," David piped up, as he pushed them further along the trail, " keep going guys."  
  
" Sure fearless leader," Christopher joked. They continued down the trail for a few minutes in silence.  
  
" So what was you're idea?" David asked Christopher finally.  
  
" Well you wouldn't like it," Christopher replied.  
  
" No seriously," David urged. " No I am serious you wouldn't like it, it's going to conflict with you're machoness," Christopher said, further resisting.  
  
" Christopher I'm not playing with you!" David yelled, losing his temper.  
  
" Well," Christopher started, " if you insist! I was just going to say why don't we ask them for directions." David's face turned from frustration to confusion.  
  
" Who is 'them'?" He asked.  
  
" Umm, the Xena chicks in the trees, but it was a stupid idea anyway." Christopher told him. David hesitated, what was he talking about, he thought to himself. He hesitated a second too long. Before he knew it he was pinned against a tree with a sword to his neck. He moved his eyes to see everyone else, April and Jalil were standing motionless a few feet away with looks of shock on their faces. Christopher was on the ground with a woman sitting on top of him with an arrow aimed at his face. She had long dark brown hair, extremely blue eyes, and chocolate colored skin. The woman in front of him had long wavy black hair, green eyes and very pale skin.  
  
" What business do you have here?" The woman in front of him asked.  
  
" Um, we're lost," answered David. The woman looked directly into his eyes, determining if he was telling the truth or not.  
  
" How long have you been here," the other woman asked Christopher.  
  
" Um, three days," he started, " oh and sit on me for as long as you want." The woman surprisingly smiled.  
  
" Very funny," she responded. The other woman rolled her eyes and removed the sword from David's throat.  
  
" I'm B.A." she introduced herself as she reached out her hand to shake David's. He shook hers and sighed. April and Jalil relaxed and stepped forward. The woman sitting on Christopher but down her bow, and put the arrow back in its quiver, and stuck out her hand also. Christopher shook her hand.  
  
" I'm Christopher," he smiled.  
  
" Heaven," she replied.  
  
" Alright you can get off of him now," B.A. permitted.  
  
" Aww man," Christopher whined. 


	2. Chapter two- Hermes

Hey peeps this is the second prt to 'Hey good lookin' I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
She got off of Christopher and helped him to his feet. They all stood there for a few seconds in silence.  
  
" Um, this is April," David said breaking the silence. April stepped forward.  
  
" Hi nice to meet you." B.A. smiled. April smiled too despite the woman's intimidating appearance. Christopher was definitely right, both of them definitely looked like they belong in a Xena episode. They had the skirts, the top, the rope, and the metal weapons.  
  
" And I'm Jalil," he smiled, relaxing more than he had already.  
  
" Hey," Heaven waved.  
  
" How'd you get here?" B.A. asked. David flashed a look at all of them, as if to say ' don't say a word'.  
  
" We we're brought here," David answered.  
  
" Well you're obviously the leader," Heaven pointed out.  
  
" Yeah he's The Great Davidius," Christopher added.  
  
" I'm not the leader, I do what I can," David corrected, ignoring Christopher's comment.  
  
" Yeah... right. so. How did you escape from Loki?" B.A. asked. All of their faces went pale.  
  
" How'd. how did you know that we," April started.  
  
" We've have ears. You guys, for some odd reason, decided to recap you're whole adventure. aloud so we kinda know what you've been through," Heaven explained. Jalil who had been quiet spoke up.  
  
" So how did you guys get here?" He asked.  
  
" From where?" B.A. asked.  
  
" Oh don't give me that crap, you know what I'm talking about. How did you get to Everworld you're obviously not from around here," Jalil pointed out.  
  
" How do you figure that?" Heaven asked.  
  
" Well. one way is the way you guys talk, the second is the plastic bracelet B.A. is wearing, and third is the cross you're wearing around your neck."  
  
" Hmm, very observant! Nice quality in a guy," Heaven commented.  
  
" Hey umm, I'm observant too," Christopher piped up.  
  
" Yeah I know, the problem is what you're observing," Heaven smiled as she held him away at an arms length, and continued talking to Jalil, " so you got us."  
  
" Well," April started. But stopped as soon as she saw the girls tensing up.  
  
" What's wrong?" David asked, reaching for his sword. B.A. reached down and stopped his hand.  
  
" Don't."  
  
" Why?" Heaven and B.A. looked at each other.  
  
" It's Hermes," Heaven started.  
  
" Huh?" Christopher asked.  
  
" The God of Mischief," she answered.  
  
" Hey! Sounds like my kinda guy," Christopher smirked.  
  
" SHH!" He was silenced by Heaven and B.A.  
  
" We're supposed to be rounding up souls for him," B.A. started. " Excuse me!?!" Christopher yelled.  
  
" SHUT UP!!!" Heaven admonished.  
  
" Okay whatever you say, but I still don't understand the whole STEALING SOULS PART!" Heaven whipped her hand extremely fast at the side of Christopher's head, and he crumpled to the ground.  
  
" What the hell!" David started as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
( don't worry no harm is intende. ok folks? Stay tuned!!!!) 


	3. Chapter three- an explanation

Hey peepl! I know it's only my first few days but. I NEED SOME REVIEWS!!!! I mean how am I supposed to know if I should go on or not? I don't want to keep writing these if noone's gonna read them!  
  
" Don't!" B.A. whispered.  
  
" Why the heck not!?!" David yelled again. Getting ready to fight with his sword.  
  
" We aren't finding souls for him! We we're supposed to but we really don't want to," B.A. explained.  
  
" Supposed to?" Jalil asked.  
  
" He found us wandering in the woods, fed us, clothed us, and offered us ' The honor of serving him'. I mean I don't want to go around ticking off gods and all so we accepted. We still haven't gotten any souls for him and he's ticked," Heaven explained.  
  
" So you're saying he hooked you guys up with The Hottie Gear?" Christopher asked getting up and rubbing his head.  
  
" Ummm. yeah I guess," B.A. answered.  
  
" I'm starting to like this guy more and more,' Christopher smiled.  
  
" Cut it out!" April hissed.  
  
" We can pretend we're um.. Your souls or something," Jalil offered.  
  
" Well. that might work. there's only one problem,' Heaven informed them.  
  
" Which is?" David asked, sheathing his sword.  
  
" We have to tie you up and lead you to the underworld." Heaven answered.  
  
" I'm game!" Christopher agreed, sticking out his hands.  
  
" Woa! Hold on a second," April started, " The underworld?"  
  
" Yeah, why?" B.A. asked.  
  
" As in Hel's domain?"  
  
" OH GOD NO!" Heaven reassured her, " we never go there. We mean Hades's domain."  
  
" Like that's any better," David said sarcastically.  
  
" It is! It's ten times better. Hades won't keep you there he's cool, we just have to explain the situation to him and it'll be okay," B.A. responded.  
  
" Really?" Jalil answered.  
  
" Yeah! In all the time that you've been here have you once ever heard anything bad said about Hades?" Heaven asked.  
  
" Ummm, no but it's the whole underground concept that freaks us out," Christopher answered.  
  
" Oh don't worry, he'll be in a good mood too! Dionysus is there for a while too," B.A. assured them.  
  
" Dionysus? Well what are you waiting for tie me up! I've got some major drunkie butt to kick," Christopher said, while extending his arms out in front of him. They all rolled their eyes.  
  
" So how far way is Hermes?" David asked. B.A. stood still for a few seconds and listened to the forest.  
  
" I'd say about.. 50 miles," she answered.  
  
" 50 miles! Why the heck are you freaking out then?" Christopher yelled.  
  
" Well. he's very jealous, has acute hearing and. have you seen how fast that guy can run?!?" Heaven asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

" Ok we get your point so lets get this over with," David started.  
  
" Umm, well before we do that you guys need to get cleaned up and umm... maybe some new clothes," B.A. suggested.  
  
" Well that would be a great idea but.. wait a second! There's no river! And for some odd reason I haven't seen The Gap around here anywhere, I mean they're everywhere!" Christopher shot off. Heaven smiled.  
  
" Well, actually there is a river nearby, I mean it's like practically under your noses," She informed them.  
  
" Seriously?" April asked. Heaven and B.A. nodded. " So you're saying we've been wandering around, filthy, for a week and there was a river somewhere right next to us?!"  
  
" Ummm, basically," B.A. answered. They all had indescribable looks on their faces. B.A. pointed, " Uh, it's to your right."  
  
Christopher was the first one to start running, then David, Jalil, and last April. Heaven and B.A. sighed and jumped onto the nearest branch and jumped from branch to branch to reach the river. 


	5. EEEEEEEEW!! i'm not jumping in

Hello wonderful viewers!! Ok don't be pissed at me but I don't really have all the time in the world to type and when I do there's someone looking over my shoulder.. Christopher: * peers over shoulder *  
  
WHICH ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME!!!!!!!  
  
Christopher: * shrinks back * Well sooooorrie!  
  
Hehe sorrie! But anyways it takes me a while to get out of my writers block ( which I had , if you can't put two and two together). So enjoy and don't be angry!!  
  
  
  
Heaven and B.A. stood at the bank of the river waiting for the rest of them to get there. April, though she was the last to start running, was the first to get there. Everyone else just sort of piled into each other. April looked into the river and a look of disgust came across her face.  
  
" I am not jumping into that," she established. The other three looked over her shoulder and the same expressions of disgust formed. The water seemed muddy and greenish.  
  
" That looks like my Aunt Matilda's casserole surprise," he commented. Jalil looked at him as if he had said something extremely stupid.  
  
" Dude you don't have an Aunt Matilda," he pointed out.  
  
" I know," Christopher started, " but if I did I bet that's what her casserole would look like." David rolled his eyes and turned to B.A.  
  
" Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
" No I'm serious, jump in," she answered. David analyzed the look on her face, she was dead serious.  
  
" Hey I have an idea! Why don't you guys jump in?" Christopher offered.  
  
" Well it makes no sense for us to jump in when you guys aren't," Heaven pointed out.  
  
" Vice versa," Jail responded.  
  
" Alright then! One of us jumps in, one of you guys jumps in," Heaven negotiated.  
  
" No way! How do we know you guys aren't gonna back out?" Christopher asked. Heaven sighed, pulled of her quiver and gently laid down her bow. " What are you doing?"  
  
" I'm gonna jump in. What does it look like I'm doing," She asked.  
  
" It looked like you we're undressing. but don't let me stop you!" Christopher answered.  
  
" Well I would undress but, there are guys here, and you can't jump into this river naked."  
  
" Darn."  
  
" So jump in," she motioned to Christopher.  
  
" You've got to be kidding," He started, " I don't do dirt and slime."  
  
" You're such a wuss!" She grabbed his arm and jumped in, Christopher screaming the whole time until they went under. Air bubbles rose for a few seconds and then stopped.  
  
" Hey um where did they go?" April asked.  
  
" Just wait," B.A. told her. As soon as the words we're out of her mouth they both surfaced, Christopher gasping for air as if he had been down for hours. He and Heaven sprawled out on the bank.  
  
" That's weird," Jalil said breaking the silence.  
  
" What's weird?" April asked.  
  
" Their clothes," He answered. Everyone peered at the exhausted pair, their clothes we're immaculate. Christopher's, which had been ripped, torn, shredded, we're perfect! Heaven's clothes weren't that bad but they seemed 10 times better. April, Jalil, and David wasted no time jumping in.  
  
Don't worry I'll update faster so expect to see the next chapter tommorow. if you don't I've fallen onto the block. hehe that sounds nice. 


	6. non cut off one

Hey this is the next chapter.. Duh! So you can quit nagging me about it! (You know who u r hehe) Welps I thank you for the few reviews that I've gotten hehe.  
  
"You guys have just gone for a swim in the Stysian River! It's a stream from the Styx river, the river of unbreakable oath, that runs through the Elysian Fields, where souls live a joyless but peaceful existence. After the stream emerges from the fields and clears the underworld it becomes the River of unbreakable joy, how that works I have no idea. So... How do you feel?" B.A. asked standing over the exhausted teens.  
  
" Thanks for the info but I feel like I just ran a mile in quick sand," Jalil answered.  
  
" Don't worry you'll feel better in a while," She replied.  
  
" So how far away is this Hermes guy now?" Christopher asked.  
  
" I don't know, pretty close he just entered the forest. He should be here in a few minutes." Heaven informed them. That got everyone standing up.  
  
" I thought I would never say the words, but TIE ME UP!!!" April yelled  
  
" Gladly," Christopher smirked.  
  
" Not you, them," She replied. Christopher frowned.  
  
" It's all right if you swing that way, I don't really care," Christopher joked, amazingly everyone laughed.  
  
Almost as soon as everyone was tied up and on the trail a large blur and gust of wind swept past them, knocking everyone off their feet. Heaven helped up April and Christopher, who were at the end of their line, while BA helped up David and Jalil.  
  
" What the hell was that?" Christopher asked once he had caught his balance.  
  
" It was Hermes, he'll be back in a few seconds. It takes him a while to slow down." Heaven answered. Everyone stood quietly and listened to trees and branches being cracked, until it stopped. They stood for several seconds before a man emerged from the broken trees and brush.  
  
" Heaven, B.A. I see that you have finally gotten souls for me!" He bubbled.  
  
" Yes we have gotten souls for you, but I still can't see why you don't get souls for yourself, it'd be a lot quicker." B.A. pointed out.  
  
" Yes my dear, it would be a lot faster. But have you forgotten what I am famous for? I am the God of Mischief, Sleep, Lazyness, and I am also the Messenger God. None of these include being my uncle's herald! I serve no one but my father.and maybe her." Hermes seemed to look at nothing, but with an awed/longing expression. Then he snapped back to reality as if he had been in a dream, " but that's besides the point. Why should I do this when I can have someone else do it for me? It makes perfect sense."  
  
  
  
Hehehe I like to build suspense!!! * smacks hand * Bad girl!! Lol ya I just had like 5 candy bars mwahahahahhahahahahahhahahah so I'm a tad bit hyper.  
  
Christopher~ a tad?  
  
April~ Must you bother her?  
  
Christopher~ yes I must! And I would like to bother her alone!  
  
April~ * laughs * you have no idea how wrong that sounds!  
  
* laughs too *  
  
Christopher~ * looks confused * What? 


	7. Chapter 7 It's about time

OMG!!!!! I pray that someone reads this I am sooo sorry but it is so scary how I had like no time at all for this story.. It makes me sad really... MWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm just kidding I'm not sad just really hyper and all of my scentences are running together and it's really weird and I need to stay OFF the CHOCOLATE!!!!  
  
BA rolled her eyes, " We've heard this speech before Hermes. It is starting  
  
to get boring. And we know who you're talking about when you say her."  
  
Hermes looked really shocked and stared at BA and Heaven. Christopher  
  
leaned forward and whispered into Aprils ear.  
  
" It just hit the fan." April nodded slowly. Hermes still stared at them for  
  
a few seconds and busted into laughter. His laughter sounded strange and foreign, like  
  
several men were laughing at the same time. All of the Everworld crew, and the two  
  
newest members looked at him shocked.  
  
" You jest! That's clever, you jest so well!" Hermes said as he had  
  
finished laughing. Heaven gave BA a sideways glance as if to say, ooooooook. Hermes  
  
had completely stopped laughing now and stood smiling at April a way that David didn't  
  
like. BA saw this and saw the way that David looked at Hermes. She snapped her fingers  
  
quickly.  
  
" Hey, Hermes! Did you come here for a reason?" She asked getting his  
  
attention away from April. Hermes looked at BA quickly.  
  
" I just came to see if you two had reconsidered my offer," he replied  
  
raising an eyebrow. Heaven sighed exasperatedly and crossed her arms over her chest  
  
defensively.  
  
" The answer is still no," Heaven said, her annoyed expression set in  
  
stone. Hermes smiled at her. " How can you resist my offer? Eternal happiness? A chance of  
  
immortality?" Hermes started. BA looked disgusted.  
  
" An eternity of being your love slaves? I think not," She spat at him. Jalil  
  
wondered why Hermes let BA and Heaven speak to him that way, maybe it was because  
  
he wanted them, something different. Hermes still maintained his smile but looked back  
  
to April, making Jalil feel uncomfortable now.  
  
" I think that I'll take this bunch to the underworld," he said, almost in a  
  
trance like mode. Heaven followed his gaze to April, and she immediately  
  
knew what Hermes wanted to do.  
  
" Uh, we wanted to take them, considering the fact that we haven't  
  
brought any in for you in a while." Heaven offered. Hermes nodded.  
  
" Okay." he responded, still staring at April. 


End file.
